Les Miserables, Mary's story
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Mary Crawley has lived in France since she was seven years old. She is helping support the French Revolution, she almost got raped until she was saved by Enjolras. And something happened that was never expected by either of them, they fell in love. Rated K plus because of guns, blood and minor swearing. I don't own Les Mieserables or Downton Abbey.


Chapter 1.

**Authors note: Hello People (and other things), this is my new story! I think I screwed up the dates, but oh well, you can't have everything in life.**

1832.

* * *

I sit on my bed and sigh. I'd been in France since I was seven, now twelve years later, I still help fight for freedom. That damned king had to get back on his throne. I pick up a piece of paper and my quill, I start writing to my Mama, I know after all these years she had wanted me to come home, it was Papa that had decided to locate me in France, I know she still feels guilty, I can't blame her. I miss my sisters, Carson, the staff, heck I even miss Papa even though he's the reason I'm here. I read over what I have written

_Dearest Mama,_

_ Les Rose._  
_ Paris._  
_ France._  
_ 10th January 1832_

_How are you? I know I ask that in every letter I send to you. How are Sybil and Edith? I haven't written to them in a while._  
_I know you're going to ask me to forgive Papa, I miss and love him. I'm just not ready to forgive him yet._  
_My French has definately gotten better!_  
_I now you're still worried about the revolution, you don't understand that I have to be a part of this, I have to fight for liberty and freedom._  
_I will fight till the king is overthrone or I die._  
_Mama, if I do die, then promise me this one thing, don't let Papa blame himself, I know what he is like, and never forget me but move on from my probable death._

_With love,_

_Mary~x_

* * *

I seal the letter and put it on my desk to post later. I live in lower second class now, I don't mind, I have enough money to pay my own way. I no longer depend on my parents. I look at the clock on the wall and sigh, time for shopping. I put my mahogany brown cloak on over my light blue dress, I leave my hair down and grab my pouch with some money in it and my basket. I walk out into the busy streets, I pick up the nessacery items and see two men standing on a platform protesting

'' When's this gonna end?'' a man asks

'' When we gonna live?

'' Somethings gotta happen.''

'' It'll come, it'll come.'' everyone in the crowd repeats

'' Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the King who runs this show?!'' one man on the platform says

'' Only one man, General Lamarque. Speaks for the people here below!'' the other says

'' Lamarque is very ill and is fading fast. He won't last a week or so they say.''

'' With all of this anger in the land. How long before the judgement day?''

'' Before we cut all of the fat ones down to size?!''

'' Death to the King!'' I shout, the first man looks at me and I blush

'' Liberty for France!'' another man shouts

'' Before the Barricades arise?'' we all shout

'' Death to the Bloody King!'' I shout again, the man that looked at me smiled a small smile at me

'' Tell your friends we come tomorrow.'' the second man says telling a young boy '' We meet here at General Lamarque's house.''

'' Vive General Lamarque!''

'' Marius!'' an old man hissed at the second man

'' Grandfather!''... that's fitting for the old bag

'' You are brining shame down on our family! An utter disgrace!'' what a rude little old man.

'' Vive General Lamarque! Vive La France!'' we all scream, they all walk away leaving a deserted street, I brush a strand of hair from my eyes and walk down an alley-way

'' Not lost are you dearie?'' a man asks me

'' N-No, I'm fine thank you.'' I try and walk away but the man grabs my arm

'' Now, now. You're not getting away that easily.'' the man smiles a creepy grin before pushing me into a wall

'' HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY! NO! HELP ME!'' I scream as the man tries to push up the hem of my dress

'' No ones going to help you dearest!'' the man snaps

'' PLEASE! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP!'' I scream the man smirks as my grip lightly loosens from trying to keep the hem of my dress down

'' Shut up! It'll be quick.'' he says stroking my face I slap him

'' DON'T TOUCH ME!''

'' You'll pay for that dearie.''

'' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?'' one of the men from earlier shouts, not Marius the other one

'' Myself and this lovely lady were just having a chat.'' he says stroking my side I struggle to move away

'' Well sir, I suggest that you let her go.'' the man says sternly

'' Alright, have a nice day Madmoselle.'' and with that the creep has walked away, I sink to the ground and sob onto my knees

'' Are you alright Miss?'' the man asks softly

'' I have been better Monsieur.''

'' I'm Enjolras.'' he says running a hand through his blond hair

'' Mary Crawley.''

'' Well Miss Crawley, I don't think you should use this alley-way anymore.''

'' My sentiments exactly Monsieur.''

'' Shall I take you home?''

'' No it's alright.''

'' I'm afraid I can't let you go by yourself Miss Crawley, you might get-''

'' I get your point Monsieur.''

'' Well, either way, I'll take you home.''

'' Thank you Monsieur.''

'' My pleasure.'' he says holding out a hand, I put my hand in his and he helps me up

'' Is there any way, I can repay you?''

'' Stay safe.'' he smiles


End file.
